1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle, and more particularly to movable seats for a vehicle with a bed, such as a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a pickup truck is partitioned into a cab and a bed by an upright partition wall, and sufficient space is not provided between the partition wall and rear seats just in front of the partition wall.
To solve this problem, there has been developed a technique in which the partition wall is tilted or moved back toward the bed to widen a space behind the rear seats so that a large reclining angle can be ensured or the rear seats themselves can be moved in the direction of the length of a vehicle body (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-14276).
According to the above technique, however, the width of the rear seats or seat backs must be made equal to the width of the bed, and the rear seats must be substantially level with a floor of the bed. Therefore, the above technique is encountered with the problem that even when a space in a cab is larger than the bed in the direction of the width or height, the space cannot be effectively used.
Further, the above technique is also encountered with the problem that although the cab can be widened by moving the partition wall toward the bed, passengers seated on the rear seats have their upper bodies exposed only slightly from the cab and hence do not feel liberating.